What Lies Beneath
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: (Based after episode 3x19) When Caitlin found out that Barry was Savitar, her perspective of him changes.


What Lies Beneath

Summary: (Based after episode 3x19) When Caitlin found out that Barry was Savitar, her perspective of him changes.

" _Fear not my child, I do not wish to cause you any harm'_ Killer Frost looked up at the man, was he even a man? Does speed god sound more appropriate in this case? She didn't know. She stood in her place feeling the snow around her falling faster, she didn't mind the cold anymore. The warmth that she used to crave was buried deep down in side of her unable to escape. And she wanted to keep it that way.

But could she trust this God of speed? Could she trust him with his words? She pursed her lips as she lifted her hands in defense.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked with ice in her tone, she watched as the man moved closer to her, she stood her ground though, as she didn't show any signs of fear anymore. That part of her was long gone.

" _I want to give you what you truly desire. What you are born to become."_ She heard him speak slowly, she licked her lips as her eyes flickered. Did he wanted her to turn her back into Caitlin Snow? Like her so called friends who couldn't accept her for who she truly was and that was Killer Frost.

"You want to find me a cure, turn me back into Caitlin Snow?" She asked loudly as if she was trying to get her point across. No she wasn't going to become Caitlin Snow again. She refused to be something less than powerful.

" _No my child. I want to make sure that Caitlin Snow never returns. And Killer Frost will remain for eternity."_ This caused Frost to smirk, she was glad that someone was willing to see her side of the story here. That Caitlin Snow was weak and needed to be kept away for a long time.

"I will ask this again, Why should I trust you?" She watched as Savitar knelt in front of her, her eyes widened curiously as the suit opened up, it was something as if she had seen in those science movies that Cisco had forced her to watch those many lonely nights. She felt frost exiting her fingers in defense as she waited for the person to come out of the suit ready to attack if necessary.

Frost watched as she saw a foot step out of the suit, her eyes traveled up to the body, then to his face, it caused her to stop breathing for a moment. _'Barry Allen'._ Her eyes widened more as she watched him, she wasn't sure if it was in awe or if it was something else that she couldn't place her finger on. She watched as Barry smirked at her standing in front of her without a second glance.

"Hello Killer Frost. Or should I say. Caitlin Snow.. it's been a long time, Longer than you know." She heard Barry say. No, this wasn't her Barry. The Barry that she had taken care of ever sense his coma, the one that caused her to open up from the closed off shell that she used to be so long ago. This Barry was different.

This Barry talked as if he knew her, as if he knew everything about her. In some way he did. This was Barry Allen in no matter what time line, earth, parallel dimension they always seem to find each other.

"I know.. you must have a lot of questions. As too how I became this? Why I am here? Why would you help me? Well Caitlin Snow. The answer is quite simple, I need your help." Evil Barry said as he stood face to face with Caitlin. "Will you help me?" He asked softly, he knew he could be gentle with Frost. This was Caitlin after all. His Caitlin. He watched as Caitlin looked up at him, into his eyes, those eyes that he could stare at for a long time and find himself getting lost into as he has done so before. He knew that Caitlin wouldn't say no to him.

Frost moved her hands down to her sides. As she was still trying to process the fact that Barry Allen, a version of Barry Allen was Savitar. She nodded slowly. Yes she would be willing to do anything Barry asked her. Why? Because they shared a special bond together. Barry had been there for her for so long, he had been her rock after those nights after Ronnie died, when Jay died. He had always been there.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked softly as she now stood face to face with this version of Barry. She could feel the heat coming from him, it was something that she found herself enjoying too much. She licked her lips as she felt her breathing becoming more rapid.

Barry looked at her the smirk on his face grew wider as he moved to touch Caitlin's cheek. It was cold but he didn't mind it . It was a touch that he had craved for so long. He missed being this close to someone who was willing to let him be this close to them.

He moved a piece of her white hair out of her eyes, Barry from this time line never got to experience the beauty that was Caitlin Snow. As this Barry was too focused on Iris West. A pity for him. Barry could have had Caitlin all this time. Caitlin was strong, beautiful, willing to do whatever it took to protect those in need. She was loving, caring and kind.

But as he stood in front of Caitlin now, all he saw was her perfections. Something that this Barry missed out on the opportunity. He watched as Caitlin leaned into his touch, He knew that she craved the warmth. Warm was what kept her alive.

Without thinking he had leaned down and kissed her cold lips gently, it had been something he craved, kissing those lips, what it would feel like to have her lips pressed against his. He could feel her heart beating against her chest.

The kiss was slow and steady lasting only for a couple of minutes but what felt like forever for Barry. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He pulled away as the need of oxygen came to affect. He pressed his forehead against hers watching her eyes open after being pulled into a kiss to which she never thought would've been possible.

"Become my servant. And I will give you whatever you truly desire." Barry whispered as he moved his hand back to her cheek, hoping that she would say yes. Frost looked into his eyes. She couldn't say no to Barry.

"I will." She said softly watching as Barry smirked he moved back into his suit then quickly flashed over to Caitlin picking her up gently as he had done so many times before, taking her away from the scene.

X-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
